trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AuguryAssentor
- Derse=nothing yet - God Tier=nothing yet }} |-|Outfits=nothing yet |-|AB=nothing yet |-|Grub=nothing yet |caption =the hell would i even w4nt to| |title =Thief of Void |age =7 Alternian solar sweeps (15.2 earth years) |screenname =auguryAssentor |style =no caps or punctuation, brackets every four words, replaces a with 4, places a vertical bar at the end of his sentences| |zodiac =Vesta |specibus =staffkind |modus = |home = |like =hot things like blankets and sunlight, pyrotechnics, drinking tea, astrology and tarot cards, architecture |hate =being included in melodrama, the cold, darkness, }} Vestin Preira, also known by his Trollian handle, auguryAssentor, is one of the trolls in Malfunct. He does the reconnaissance on his team. Personality and Traits Vestin is a cautious, soft-spoken troll who does not fight if he can help it. However, he does have his boundaries, and can act quite viciously once one is crossed. The best example of this is Marius’ blindness. Though he never speaks loudly, he is usually the voice of reason in his group. It is not easy to change his mind; he can be rather inflexible. Because of his innate sense of caution, he feels the need for his environment to be stable and organized, which sometimes makes him come across as a control freak. Vestin is the most tactful troll in his session, but gets somewhat defensive and shifty around others when the subject of fire is broached. He may or may not be a pyromaniac. Relationships Other Trolls (After The Accord) Vestin likes his friends and regards their shortcomings as cute rather than annoying, leading to him be quite unfazed by their numerous faux pas. He good-naturedly puts up with their antics, and while they all like him for that, sometimes they view him as a “pushover”. Scylla She is Vestin’s server player. She has sent him two or three weaved blankets. Marius He is Vestin’s client player. He occasionally sends exotically flavored tea from the troll city near his dwelling. Caelum She and Vestin enjoy talking about exploring the lands around their homes. Lusus Vestin's lusus, Asinu, is a large donkey with a pig's snout. Asinu likes giving Vestin long rides on his back under the sun, and seems to share Vestin's love of tea. Trivia * Vestin is based on a large asteroid named 4 Vesta. * His first name, Vestin, is a mix of Vesta and the Greek estin (‘it is’). The connection of Hestia to estin was proposed by Plato: ** ... of that which partakes of reality ‘it is’ (estin), the name Hestia would be correct … * His last name, Preira, comes from one of Hestia’s titles, Presveira. * He is associated with: fire, summer, the eastern cardinal direction, and the number 4. ** His links to 4 include: control/stability/order, common sense, and inflexibility (the 4th trump card of traditional Tarot decks stands for such qualities), much of his typing quirk, the number of sharp teeth he has (all four of his canines). Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Azc Category:Malfunct